Eggchan
Eggchan is a semivirtual pet that belongs to Meowe. He usually can't stray far from Meowe or another friendly character. He's faithful to Meowe and will do almost anything if Meowe wants. IC Basic Info *'Name:' Eggchan *'Nicknames:' Eggy *'Age:' N/A *'Race:' Semivirtual Pet *'Gender:' Neutral, but appears male most often. *'Marital Status:' Single *'Orientation:' Heterosexual *'DoB:' *'Birth Place:' Some distant country/Hotti Clinic *'Residence:' DeRosa Appartmen Complex, Third Floor *'Accent:' *'Occupation:' Unemployed *'Social Class:' Voice of insanity, injustice, and chaos. *'Economic Class:' Upper class living middle class. *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good Basic Stats *'Agility:' 8 *'Speed:' 8 *'Strength:' 10 *'Defence:' 2 *'Evasiveness:' 6 *'Dexterity: '''7 *'Intelligence:' 1 *'Skill: 3''' *'Abilities: '''Syrup shooting, wall climbing, involuntary form changing. *'Hobbies & Talents: Being abused by a liondeer cubfawn and a fairy. *'''Weaknesses: Sanity, magnets, Meowe. *'Fears: ' Social Standings *'Friends:' Meowe. Seriously... *'Rivals: '''Urararaeggchan, Meowe *'Enemies:' Daedalus Edwards, DM. *'Crush:' Aoi Hikari *'Known relatives:' Meowe, if he really counts... *'Pets:' N/A Physical Appearance *'Height: Varies *'Weight: '''Varies *'Build: Bulky *'Skin Color:' Light *'Hair Color:' Varies *'Eye Color: '''Varies *'Eye Color: Varies *'Other bodily features: '''BEING A TIGER *'Attire: 'N/A *'Items & Weapons: ' *'Name Origin: -Chan means child, so his name literally means "Egg child". *'Theme Song:' Personality Eggchan is a bit rude and pushy. He's less sly than Meowe and more likely to rub people (including Meowe) the wrong way. Story Eggchan was brought to life in the hospital when Meowe inserted a battery into his virtual pet. He didn't like Eggchan at first but they grew to like eachother. Eggchan was also possessed during the Mani Mani Incident, fortunately in RPG-style battles he doesn't have much health. Eventually he grew close enough to Meowe for Meowe to explain to him about the magatama, but Meowe only told him the part he wanted Eggchan to hear. Meowe had Eggchan try to help him get the magatama back when it was misplaced, and Eggchan even carried out his duties when Meowe was in an induced coma in the hospital. Sadly his battery ran out in a bad place. The toy was going to be destroyed but Aoi said she didn't want Meowe in the hospital crying that they broke his toy, so she held on to him until she saw Meowe again. After Meowe's psychelocks were broken Aoi revived Eggchan. Eggchan continued to be rude to people and became power hungry. Meowe turned him off temporarily with a magnet. He was brought back later on and often stays with Meowe or at home. Relations Meowe Meowe is Eggchan's owner and seems to be the one who gives Eggchan orders. Urararaeggchan Urachan is an updated version of Eggchan with more ability to reason. She think's Eggchan is outdated. Other Meowe sometimes uses him as a steed. He actually loves Aoi. OOC Trivia *Eggchan and Urachan can both read the code that is contained within the toys. *When Meowe, Urachan, and Eggchan split up and take pokemon, Eggchan usually takes Pichu and Happiny. *Eggchan was actually a bribe for Meowe to stay on his side of the fourth wall from his mun. Meowe didn't bother inserting a battery into the toy until he was in the hospital, but when he opened it there was an already dead battery inside, meaning Eggchan could have a past before being awakened in the hospital.